


Bang Bang

by 39midnight



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/39midnight/pseuds/39midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a danganronpa 3 zetsubou hen au where komaeda didn't do an entire speech in front of enoshima, he just shot her in episode 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bang Bang

“Hm,” Was all that Enoshima said. The room fell silent for a few moments, save for Mitarai’s continuous mumbling about his innocence. 

“I see what you mean,” the Super Highschool Level Supermodel would say, nodding to herself. “Mukuro’s… a little pre-occupied, right?”

“It’s for hope,” the white-haired boy would speak up.

“Come again?” said Enoshima, a disgusted look on her face.

“All of this is for hope,” Komaeda continued, smiling. That smile continued as he made slow, gentle steps towards Enoshima. 

“I will do anything to protect hope,” Komaeda stopped walking exactly as he finished the “p” sound in "hope". Enoshima looked on in silence for a few seconds. But her inactivity was broken when a sick grin spread, ear to ear.

“Do you really think that you can st—“ 

The girl’s words were cut short by a gunshot. In that short span of time, Komaeda had revealed a pistol from under his blazer, and shot Enoshima directly in the temple. The girl flew back from the impact, her head banging against Mitarai’s desk before falling to the ground, lifeless.

“Komaeda!” Nanami yelped. “Wh-What was that?”

“Hm?” Komaeda glanced over to the Super Highschool Level Gamer, his arm still extended, pistol in hand. His eyes looked innocent, as if he hadn’t just shot a girl in the face. 

It had taken a while for Mitarai to take it all in. After he had at last processed all the information, he let out a blood-curdling scream. He ran out of the room, tears in his eyes and his scream persisting.

“Y-you just sh-shot her!” Nanami continued, her voice cracking. 

“Yes,” Komaeda stated matter-of-factly. 

“Why?!” she questioned, tears in her eyes.

“For… hope. She’s not worthy of being a stepping stone," he said it like Nanami knew exactly what he was saying.

“What…?”

“Think about it, class rep. Enoshima was killed by me. Such… talentless garbage,” Komaeda said, his words and face having very conflicting messages. “Therefore, Enoshima is not a worthy stepping stone for hope to shine.”

“N-Nevermind!” Nanami said, her voice still shaky. “C-Come on, we have to go!” she demanded, grabbing Komaeda’s wrist. 

“But… Tsumiki…”

“We don’t even know that sh-she’s here…!” Nanami replied, tugging on the Super Highschool Level Good Luck’s arm. 

“Mm. Right,” he complied, walking up the stairs with the class representative. The walk up was awfully awkward, Nanami still shaking in her boots from the events that just happened. She was horrified by Komaeda’s actions, but was also worried. Would he get suspended again? She shook the thoughts from her mind. They had to get out here. Komaeda was unusually smiley on his way up, though. He kept that even when they exited out into the rain, umbrella-less. Nobody else was present in front of the statue of the academy's founder, Izuru Kamukura, which Nanami was relieved about. The... scuffle hadn't gained any attention, which was surprising with the extra security and rioting reserve course. 

“So, class rep. Where to now?” Komaeda asked giddily, interrupting her thoughts. Nanami met her classmate's eyes, nervous. She was speechless.

What the two didn’t know was a black, long-haired, suit-clad young man stood above Junko Enoshima’s corpse, his candy red eyes just as stone cold as the rest of his face. He glanced up to the exit, then back to the corpse before he heaved out a sigh.


	2. Into The Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this was written rather fast!! so sorry if it's bad, it's late and i don't have many people to proofread it, so this may be Very Heavily Edited in the future.  
> i decided to connect it to dr/0 with matsuda, but With a Twist because otonashi can't appear  
> bc enoshima's dead rip

The next day was no different. The reserve course was still rioting and jumping the gate, Tsumiki still hadn’t come to class, and everyone was just as disappointed about Komaeda’s return. Everyone was just as anxious, but Nanami was far more so. The only difference was the lack of rain. It was actually quite a pleasant day.

After Komaeda’s encounter with Enoshima of the 78th class, they hadn’t found the skinnier Mitarai, nor had they found Tsumiki. The lucky student didn’t seem worried about it at all, though, which made Nanami even more uneasy about the whole situation. How could he be so calm after shooting Enoshima in the face…? Nanami seemed more intent on her video game during class then she was normally. 

In another class, a few floors away from Nanami and the rest, a boy named Makoto Naegi entered a room; his classroom. The 78th class had gotten news prior to the beginning of the school day. Their fellow classmate, Junko Enoshima, had died. The desk that belonged to her had a pretty, dainty white lily in a clear, skinny vase full of water atop it. Her sister, Mukuro Ikusaba, didn’t come to class. At Naegi’s entrance, most of the class turned eyes to see him, though not a one spoke. 

Naegi didn’t speak either. The boy usually said “good morning” as he entered the room, but today, he simply sat down, silently. His desk was right in front of Enoshima’s, and diagonal from Ikusaba’s. Not wanting to look back and see the empty desks, Naegi simply looked straight down; to the floor and his feet. He did this until the teacher came into the room and spoke up. They recited the normal start-of-day spiel, but then said something differing from the norm.

“Now, as you may know already, one of your classmates passed away yesterday,” they said. “Junko Enoshima was... found dead with a gunshot wound in her head.”

All the students looked noticeably uncomfortable at the sound of that. The fourteen students hadn’t heard who killed Enoshima, but the teacher reassured them they were looking into it. The class was especially awkward today. Nobody volunteered to answer questions, and it remained silent, even when the teacher left and lunch began. 

Naegi, who normally sat with people like Maizono, Kirigiri, Kuwat, and such, went out into the hallway, alone during lunch. Ishimaru was there as well, but the prefect seemed to not even notice the lucky student.

Naegi went off with his lunch to sit outside. He needed some fresh air with everything that was going on. There were courtyards somewhere in the school, but ever since they moved to the new school building after what… happened in the old one, he was a little confused about the layout. On his way there, he crossed paths with a few of the 77th class. They said nothing to one another, however.

But then, just as Naegi had made it to the courtyard, he saw a sort of black, blocky rectangle right in front of his feet. As soon as he picked up, he realized that it was, without a doubt, and ElectroiD. Did someone leave this behind? Unsure, Naegi tapped on the screen, and the words “YASUKE MATSUDA” appeared in bright, white text.

That was a student who was usually in the science ward, right? Well… he supposed that he could go there. He technically didn’t have to go to class, and it was a good cause, right? And… didn’t Enoshima say something about this Matsuda guy from time to time? Maybe he could use a little bit of moral support; with what had happened to her yesterday. 

Naegi was gone, and by the time class officially resumed, he wasn’t the only one who had left. Kirigiri was absent, as well as Maizono and Oowada. 

The 77th class was faring… better. Not much, but better nonetheless. Nanami hadn’t spoken a word to anyone, and despite Ms. Yukizome’s protests, practically all the class spent most of their time looking out the window to the reserve course students. Despite the gigantic crowd of rioters, one boy stuck out like a sore thumb. A boy with a hair spike like Nanami’s friend walking in the direction of the science ward. And, luck would have it; the gamer looked out and saw him at the last possible second. As did a certain other lucky student.

A knocking was heard on the door of one of the neurology labs.

A young man with raven black hair that framed each side of his face turned around, a scowl upon his rather effeminate features. 

“Come in,” he snapped, his voice angry and tired.

On command, the door slid open, revealing a much shorter, more young looking male.

“Uh, are you, uh, Yasuke Matsuda…?” he asked, his voice a little cautious. 

“…Yes,” he replied, his face stiff.

“I, uh, found your ElectroiD in the hallway,” Naegi said, taking it out of a pocket on the inside of his school blazer. 

“…Thank you,” Matsuda responded, grabbing it from Naegi’s hand harshly. A silence fell over the room, and it was obvious Naegi wanted to say something, but was unsure if he should or not. 

“Speak up if you want,” the slender boy deadpanned. Naegi let out a little “eep” at the neurologist’s words. 

“Uh,” Naegi took a long pause, fiddling with his hands as he searched for the right words. 

“I’m—uh, I mean…” another pause. “I’m sorry about Enoshima.”

Matsuda frowned, eyes cold. It was unusual for him to take long to respond, he usually had such a quick wit. But that didn’t seem to activate right now.

“Leave.”

“B-But, I—“ Naegi cut himself off, knowing that he shouldn't continue. “R-Right. Sorry, Matusda,” and like that, he left the neurology lab, and moreover, the entire science ward.

In another room, another argument was happening.

“Where is she?” he asked. The white haired boy smiled an innocent smile.

“I’m sorry, Mitarai. I’m not sure what you may be talking about?”

“Why did you claim to see Tsumiki yesterday, but she was nowhere in the west ward? I want answers, Komaeda.”

“…” Komaeda narrowed his eyes. “I could say the same to you, Mitarai. Or… rather, what should I call you…?”

The imposter noticeably flinched at Komaeda’s words.

“…Tell me everything you know,” they persisted.

Komaeda smiled again. “I expect the same from you.”


	3. All Over You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! i know this took a really long time to make and it's not terribly long  
>  but i just have been more focused on my other fic honestly (shameless plug lmao)  
> but anyways,, here you go and happy holidays!

“Matsuda!” A voice called as they entered the room.

“You came,” Matsuda would deadpan in reply, turning around.

“Well, ah, yes. I did,” the voice smiled, their head tilting to the side. “Now, I hate to be rude to someone as lovely and talented as you… but I do have an appointment with a special someone later. So this meeting will have to be quick.”

“No,” Matsuda shook his head. “Don’t… Don’t worry. It’ll be plenty quick.”

“Very good, then,” they smiled, clapping their hands together.

 

“Are you going to do nothing?” Kamukura asked, his monotonous voice breaking the silence. Looking up from the floor with miserable eyes, Ikusaba met his gaze. 

“I expected more from you. I see now why I shouldn’t do that,” he continued coldly. The dress suit-clad young man waited for a few more moments for a response from Ikusaba, but she gave none. Heaving out a sigh, he walked out of the room, the two girls staring on in uncertainty. 

“…I h-have an idea,” Tsumiki mumbled.

“So do I,” Ikusaba replied. She looked unsure; like she wasn’t sure she wanted to go through with this. “I need to see someone before I… before I join you.”

“I-I’ll… um… I’ll go, I guess,” the nurse said, but her response fell on deaf ears. Ikusaba had already left the room. “…Oh. Um. O-Okay. I’ll just… yeah. Go. …Yeah.”

The classroom of the seventy-eighth class of Hope’s Peak Academy was just as somber as it was the last couple of days. Naegi found himself staring at Enoshima’s desk; only to be shaken back to reality by a concerned Maizono. 

“Oh. Um… sorry,” Naegi mumbled, digging his head into his desktop. 

“No, don’t be. It’s fine. Everyone’s a little on edge,” she said, forcing a smile to attempt to cheer Naegi up. 

“…Thanks, Maizono,” he said. It was only ten words, but it seemed to help brighten up Naegi’s a little bit.

“Just doing my job,” Maizono replied, a more genuine smile gracing her features this time. 

Even though it was lunchtime, everyone had decided to stay in the classroom. It was a nice day out, a contrast to the heavy mood; but the heavy mood made it hard to feel fine going outside. Naegi was lucky to have someone as cheerful as Maizono to make him feel better.

It was unsurprisingly silent before Tsumiki’s plan finally came into play. As soon as it did, though, the mood became much more hectic.

“I-Is this the right room?” Tsumiki yelped; her voice loud and cracking as she burst into the room. A response was to come soon, but it was cut short by Tsumiki falling over and into a desk.

“Y-You’re one of the… um, upperclassmen, right?” Fujisaki questioned, their face concerned until Oowada helped Tsumiki up.

“Y-Yes, I am!” she said, her voice still abnormally loud.

“Would you be quiet?” Oowada barked, covering his ears.

“Eh, um, uh, sure,” Tsumiki mumbled, clasping his hands to her chest.

“…Sorry,” Oowada would say after a while with a guilty face, scratching the back of his neck. 

“But, I, um, uh, I have… some… i-important news!” Tsumiki said, her eyes wild and wide.

 

Ikusaba, on the other hand, had been making her way over to the person she claimed she had to meet earlier; making a very similar path that Naegi had taken the other day. 

Making her way stealthily around the “parade”, Ikusaba eventually entered the science ward, her eyes set on a certain room. 

She opened the door, her gaze determined, but with a hint of desperation in her eyes. Like she didn’t know what to do.

“Matsuda, I—“

Matsuda wasn’t there, but there was another person. An unmoving, lifeless body in the middle of the room; hand marks visible around his neck and his school uniform dirtied.

 

In the middle of the room was the corpse of the Super High-school Level Good Luck, Nagito Komaeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip


	4. I'll Let You Have It

Ikusaba didn’t know how to react for a moment. The scene in front of her didn’t disgust her; but she was confused. Komaeda was… dead. He was dead. Ikusaba had to think about what she would do with the predicament upon her for a moment. What would she do?

In the end, she did nothing. The door slammed close with Komaeda’s bruised body still in the same place it had been before. Ikusaba figured that doing something with the body was unnecessary. Komaeda’s assailant was gone, and the plan would come into play soon, anyway. Ikusaba knew where she had to go and what she had to do. She was a bit shaky on her sister’s plans until right now. But Komaeda’s death made her actions necessary. In her mind, at least. 

Tsumiki had done just as well as Ikusaba, albeit making more progress. The entire 78th class of Hope’s Peak Academy trailed behind her with Tsumiki’s promise in mind. Tsumiki would help reveal the cause of death of their fellow student, Junko Enoshima. She hoped this would work, but Enoshima’s death made things spiral into disorder. Maybe the plan failing would be it’s own kind of despair. 

The original plan went for the 77th class. They had been through so much. The death of family members and the loss of close friends made them ideal and the most susceptible. But with the recent developments, choosing the 78th class just made more sense. The despairs just had an easier way to manipulate their movements.

Despite their proud strides, the 78th class wanted to find someone, though. Naegi in particular wanted to find her. He wanted her to get closure on this matter, because all signs pointed to her being in great distress because of what happened. 

The group soon crossed paths with a familiar girl who was trying to find them, as well.

“Ikusaba!” Naegi said; pleasantly surprised. Ikusaba acknowledged the boy’s feeling of relief with a small nod. “One of the members of the 77th class says she knows something about, um… Enoshima,” his last words were said carefully. Naegi was too kind and didn’t want to take any risks in harming Ikusaba any more with what she had been through. 

Ikusaba joined the group in their efforts, but she knew full and well how this encounter would end. Once the group reached the statue with the secret entryway, she instinctively tensed up, her face turning pale. 

“You… you brought us to a statue?” Asahina questioned, her head cocked to the side in confusion.

“N-No!” Tsumiki shook her head, her hands clasped to her chest. “I-I was just… being the clumsy, stupid ol’ me like normal…” she mumbled, waddling up to the statue. “A-and I found something o-out of the ordinary!” the girl turned around, gesticulating wildly.

“…And that may be…?” Kirigiri questioned, her closed fist to her chin in thought.

“This!” she demonstrated reluctantly and meticulously, but her open palm eventually found and pressed in something in the statue, causing it to slide and open up to a staircase.

“That’s… definitely not what I was expecting,” Asahina frowned, folding her arms.

“What use does a _school_ have for such a hidden pathway?!” Ishimaru asked in a shout. “It is unacceptable that the owners of this fine establishment allowed this to go unnoticed!” he announced, his arms crossed in disapproval. 

“U-Um…” Tsumiki searched for words. “S…s-sorry…” she whimpered, tears welling in her eyes.

“No matter!” Ishimaru continued, a point leading to the pathway. Tsumiki jumped, thinking that Ishimaru was pointing at her. However, as he walked towards the pathway and away from her, the nurse’s muscles eased up a little. “We shall investigate!” 

The group all made their way down the stairs, but Ikusaba, who was in front of Naegi and Tsumiki, walked purposefully slow.

On one of the last few steps, though, Ikusaba completely froze. Naegi bumped into her, causing them both to fall over in succession.

“A-Ah!” Tsumiki jumped, despite not really being all to surprised. “Are you alright, Naegi? Ikusaba?”

“Y-Yeah…” Naegi mumbled, getting up. The standing was short lived, because as soon as Naegi tried to walk, he noticeably winced.

“You… you’ve sprained your ankle…” Tsumiki informed, worry in her voice as she spoke. “Here, wait; I-I’ll get you something…”

Ikusaba, who was completely fine, took advantage of the purposefully given time aside. She took a few steps towards Naegi, but then suddenly tripped. The force of the trip managed to propel the two of them through a door, making them fall into somewhere unknown.

Tsumiki noticed this, but made no effort to stop it. Her features were stiff and seemingly unmovable. The nurse just stood and took in what just happened for a few moments before she turned around and took off.

 

In said "somewhere unknown", a short, brown haired boy stirred; eventually waking up.

“…Ow…” Naegi grunted as he opened his eyes. The Super High-school Level Good Luck observed his surroundings, the hallway he was in gray and featureless. Next to him, however, was someone standing up. Ikusaba. “I-Ikusaba!” he said, his voice relieved.

“I don’t know where we are, either,” the girl deadpanned. She turned her head towards Naegi and offered a few more words of advice. “We should find a way out.”

Naegi was silent for a few seconds, but soon agreed. All he had for his response has a short “alright” and a genuine smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh darn tm


End file.
